


love me tender, love me sweet.

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gen, M/M, daddy!Robron, journey into parenthood, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: robert and seb have moved in properly, only aaron hasn't been the one to tend to seb in the middle of the night before, robert's been too anxious to let it happen.





	love me tender, love me sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> this helped some people get their heads round the whole seb sticking around idea, enjoy!

 

 

He's got Seb's stuff piled high in the spare room and he's refusing to do anything about it.

Only Aaron's told him about a million times that it'll all get dusty if it all stays there and he should do a proper job of it and make the place Seb's.

But Robert always changes the subject, blinks quicker or kisses Aaron's cheek lovingly.

It's becoming a _thing_ now and Aaron tries to ignore it as much as he can, especially now.

It's just gone midnight and he's got his face pressed into a pillow because he's exhausted. The scrapyard is an absolute joke without Adam there these days because yeah Gerry's a laugh, but Gerry also lives in the second flat and that means he knows way too much about his life for anything to be  _fun_ at work nowadays.

Only it is sometimes, especially when Robert's trying to concentrate and Gerry's playing karate with a car.

Aaron rolls over a little and feels Robert next to him, a solid body, warm and gentle and he doesn't think he'll ever get over that fucking feeling which ripples through him whenever he's this _close_ to Robert flipping Sugden.

His eyes flutter a little, a hand falls on Robert's chest and then he hears it.

Mumbling, murmuring and then it turns into more of a whimper and Aaron feels something tug at his chest.

He knows it's Seb.

His eyes flicker open and watch as Robert continues to sleep deeply. He's been on his feet all day, and then he was coming through the door with Seb in his arms looking like the walking dead.

Aaron gently tries to tug at his arm but it doesn't work and the sound only persists.

It makes Aaron's heart feel funny and then he's slowly pulling the covers off his body and walking towards the spare room cautiously.

Seb's just laying there, he's got his soft blue night onesie on and Jeff the Giraffe is pulled close to his little frame.

He looks so fucking innocent and Aaron feels everything break in his chest.

Because it's only been a few days since they were like _this_.

Since Aaron tugged at Robert's shirt and kissed the life out of him and said:

_'I'm ready. I want this, I want you, I want us forever Robert.'_

And everything fell into place.

And he got Seb too.

Bigger than he thought he'd be, soft blonde hair and these eyes which Aaron couldn't look away from.

Aaron bends a little, face lighting up as Seb pulls his arms up and grabs at Aaron's hands.

He suddenly shudders, this black sense of guilt is suddenly rising in his chest and he's back to wishing he wasn't born.

And then he's back to the scrapyard, Robert crying against his car about wishing the exact same thing the day after Seb was bought into this world.

He's not been this close to him since Robert moved back in and it makes him all _emotional_ as he looks at him.

As he  _feels_ him holding on to his hand like it's the only thing he needs.

Aaron scoffs a little, and then Seb's winging again and he picks him up without thinking about it.

He's in his arms, and he's this steady weight and Aaron's got tears in his eyes and his skin is all prickly.

"Hey." He whispers, pulls the hoodie down on his onesie and places a hand on his little chest. "That better for you bud?" He says, and it is. It's _that_ simple.

Aaron rocks him back and forth a little and he looks down at his little face, he's still holding onto Aaron's hand and gurgling.

"You got your daddy's nose." He says, eyes sparkling a little. "Hope you get his freckles too." He whispers and there's this feeling, it bubbles and surfaces and -

"I'm going to love you _so_ much kid." He says, means it with all his heart. "You _and_ your daddy." Aaron feels something get caught in his throat and he knows deep down that he should have held him like this before.

He _has_ held him, he's had him over his shoulder whilst Robert grabbed the last of his bags or needed to reach for something in the back of the cupboard.

But not like _this_.

"You're mine too." He says, lifts his finger and gently strokes at Seb's cheek over and over again and it seems to settle the little man.

His eyes begin to close as Aaron carries on moving from side to side and strokes his cheek and then Aaron's hearing Robert coming towards the door and his eyes are wide and filled with concern.

"God, Aaron I'm sorry." He says, and Aaron frowns at him as he comes across the room and takes Seb from his hands.

Suddenly Aaron misses the weight in his arms.

"Ey?" Aaron asks, voice a little croaky now.

Robert's just standing there, half asleep and Seb looking _tiny_ over his shoulder. He's crying again now and Robert just wants him to _stop_. "You should have woke me up." He says.

Aaron crosses his arms over. "You were fast asleep?" He says, like he has to remind Robert. "I didn't want to -"

Robert keep shaking his head. "Sorry you had to wake up." He says, like he really means it and Aaron frowns.

"Don't say _sorry_." He says, comes forward and gently holds Seb's little leg. Robert looks down and the shock is clearly written across his face. "I looked down and - and he held my hand. He - he likes me I think."

And Robert feels something jolt in his chest because Aaron's still holding Seb's leg and now he's stroking it slowly.

"Of course he does." Robert whispers as Seb continues to cry on his shoulder.

"Let - should I see if -" Aaron's saying, _trying_ to say and Robert still looks wary. "Robert, I want to."

And Robert raises his head at that, nods slowly before he's passing Seb back and watching Aaron's eyes sparkle a little.

He stops crying too. As soon as Aaron touches his cheek and starts stroking there slowly.

"He likes that." Robert whispers, rubs at his eyes and then watches Aaron smile.

"Course he does, likes getting pampered a little just like his daddy." Aaron jokes, _can_ joke whilst he holds Robert's son and feels all this love and -

He never thought he'd be here, can't even imagine being anywhere else.

When he looks back up, Robert's holding at hand towards his face like he's trying not to cry.

"Oi," Aaron says. "It's okay." He tells Robert, can tell he's getting emotional over this.

"Aaron I was so scared." Robert whispers, and half his face is covered because of the dark sky and the slither of a silver moon. "I was - was scared you wouldn't ever have this with him."

Aaron's heart drops.

"I didn't want you to just tolerate him 'cause of me, I wanted  _this_ but I - I was scared. That's why I -"

"Never let him out of your sight." Aaron whispers and Robert looks away. "You thought I'd - I wouldn't want him?" Aaron asks and Seb makes a little sound before Aaron's pressing him against his chest and stroking his back.

And he's a pro.

Robert closes his eyes and sighs. "Wouldn't - wouldn't feel like - like he was yours too."

And Aaron's eyes flicker, he feels Seb's heartbeat against his own and it makes something inside him completely turn to jelly.

"I was scared too." Aaron admits, nods his head. "And then -" he shrugs. "He was crying and he needed me and I was there, I was holding him and it felt _right_." He blows out slowly and tilts his head down onto Seb's head.

"It felt right?" Robert says.

"It felt right." Aaron repeats, and Robert's shoulders relax, he's shaking his head like it means _everything_. "Come 'ere you." He mumbles and Robert's around him suddenly, he's wrapped around Aaron's frame and he's staring at Seb squished between them rather contently.

Robert let's go slowly and presses a soft kiss to Aaron's lip as Seb gurgles against him and then breathes heavily.

"Reckon he's asleep now." Robert says and Aaron looks over his shoulder and sees his eyes closed, mouth hanging open the way Robert's is usually.

He smiles a little before Robert opens his arms up, offers to put him back into his crib.

But Aaron shakes his head, can still feel his little heart beat. "Can he come in with us?"

And Robert can't help the way he smiles.

"You'd be okay with -"

And Aaron rolls his eyes. "When I kissed ya, it was because I was ready for this. I wouldn't have got back with ya if I wasn't ready to be a - a proper little dad to him. Or at least try to be."

And Robert feels something push through him and make him cry.

There's tears in his eyes and Aaron blushes.

"Thought I made that clear." He frowns. "Shit, sorry if I didn't -"

And Robert kisses him again, more heat this time.

"Don't be sorry." He whispers, before he's holding out his hand and Aaron's following him back into their bed and placing Seb in between them and it still feels _right_ and the little boy is still holding his hand tightly as his chest rises up and down and he sleeps soundly.

"Love you." Robert mumbles, kisses Seb's forehead before leaning over and kissing at Aaron's cheek.

It makes Aaron shiver.

"Love you too." Aaron yawns, pulls the covers over himself and then Seb, carefully before he gulps. "And you little man." He says softly, looks at him laying there innocently between them with his little onesie on - hood down, he doesn't like the hood up when he sleeps and Aaron's _noted_ that now - and he feels something jolt into place.

His eyes close and his shoulders relaxes and he's  _here_ and Robert's here, and -

Little Seb's here too. He gets to be. And Aaron gets to love him and -

He wouldn't change it for the world, he'll take the stinky nappies and nighttime feeds over anything else because -

He finally _knows_ deep down, he wouldn't want his life any other way now.

 

 

 

 


End file.
